1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air filter system for environmental control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Environmental control of air to eliminate or minimize the existance of pollutants, such as noxious materials, is necessary. Various means for achieving pollution control of both air and water are known and in use. Because of the magnitude of types of pollutants incurred by manufacturing processes many different devices are necessary and depend upon the physical and/or chemical properties of the pollutant material. One of the more predominate types of pollutants is fine powder or dust that emanates from many manufacturing plants which should be eliminated from an atmosphere.